Trust In Me
by True Goddess
Summary: Nico Di'Angelo always has had trust issues, ever since his sister died. But once Jade comes into camp she doesn't just steal his heart she even makes him... well happy. But when a minor god starts a riot at camp it stirs tension. Will Jade betray Nico and fulfill her dark prophecy, or keep his trust and die in the process.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own PJO. The amazing Rick Riordan does! But I own my OC and the story line.**

**Okay so I have officially tried a Nico and Oc three times and failed horrible. So let's hope this time is different. In this story it's a new generation of demi-gods. Percy and Annabeth will be in the story briefly but now it's Nico's time to shine. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Nico's POV_

_In that moment all I felt was utter betrayal._

_I wasn't the type of person who trust others._

_Or the person who was open on how he felt._

_But she changed all of that, and now seeing her walk straight into our downfall. _

_I can't move._

_I can barley breath._

_I just want to run._

_Till my lungs burn, and my legs ache._

_As long as I can get as far away from my broken heart as possible._

_She raises her hands and mutters a powerful spell under her breath._

_But now it comes down to one choice._

_The camp._

_Or the love of my life._

_I raise my sword._

_I hold my breath and whisper._

_"I'm so sorry Jade"._

* * *

**I know it's really short but this is just an introduction. Tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I hope the prologue was a good introduction. I forgot to thank my amazing beta Goddess Of Shadows. I love you and you rock! Thanks to these people for reviewing. **

**Ms. Doesn't Listen- **I hope I do prove myself to you in other chapters. Hopefully I won't disappoint. ( I don't think your being pushy)

**EllaNakamura****- ** I'm glad you think it's a great start thank you so much for reviewing.

**This Chapter explains how Jade find out she was a demi-god and when she got into camp. So please review and tell me what you think! That would be awesome. **

**This is a super long chapter so be ready.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

_Present:_

_It didn't all start out this bad. I didn't want to threaten the whole camp. I never meant to hurt him. But it all went wrong. Now as I stand watching him, with the heart break in his eyes. I know there is only one choice I must make. Even if it takes me down with it..._

* * *

**Three years ago: **

I was running down the dark alley way. Running past the drug dealers and homeless men. I was late... again. Even though it was my thirteenth birthday I never got a break.

I took off towards the building and pulled open the door. I ran down the halls till I found the apartment number 13.

The door swung open and the old woman sighed.

"Your late Jade".

I sighed, I could never please this woman.

"I know Martha I'm sorry, it's just..."

I trailed off when I saw the stern look on her face.

"Okay. Okay I'll do tarot card readings."

I went into the back room to see a girl sitting in the chair.

"Sorry I'm late..."

I trailed off when I saw who it was.

Eleanor smiled that artificially smile of hers.

"Eleanor."

I stated her face flushed in embarrassment.

"It's Elle idiot."

I rolled my eyes and shuffled the cards, praying she would get the death card.

Then all of a sudden there was a glow illuminating above my head.

I looked up and gasped.

What was this.

I looked up to see the dark side of the moon in a green glow, along with words in ancient Greek and Latin that somehow I understood.

_Whether or not you succeed, become your mother's prodigy. _

I gulped.

Elle snapped her fingers in front of my face irritated.

"Listen I don't need you zone out with your demonic shit!"

I smiled she always thought that about me.

"You creep! Hurry up I don't want people to know I'm here."

Then Martha came into the room her green eyes glowing strangely.

"That's it I'm leaving."

Elle said getting up.

Martha all of a sudden lunged at Elle and broke her neck.

I stared horrified. I didn't know what to do, all I saw was Elle's pale shocked face. Her green eyes then rolled up into her head and the last breath left her body.

I held my hand over my mouth and jumped over Martha and ran out of the apartment.

Even though I hated Elle, she didn't deserve to die like that. That image could never leave my mind. Her neck twisted in an odd angle and her green eyes widening in shock.

I felt tears run down my face I kept running never looking back. I ran into someone they grabbed my waist.

I screamed and looked up to see my dad.

"Honey what's wrong?"

I hugged him. I held onto him and sobbed into his chest.

"D-dad I was so scared."

I told him everything and his face paled.

"She finally claimed you."

I looked up at him shocked.

"What?"

My dad sat me down at the bus stop and explained everything. How my mother was the goddess Hecate. That he can see through the mist which originally attracted her to him.

It made sense why I had my thick black curls unlike my dad's pin straight black hair.

"Dad you're not going to send me away right?"

He kissed my forehead.

"Unless I have no choice."

**One Year Later:**

It has been a year since that horrible night and I received gifts from my mother. Books, spell books. I devoted almost every hour of my days to learn, to make her proud.

I was walking back home from school when it all started.

Vanessa and I were laughing and talking about that days school events. Till I looked at the window of my apartment smoking.

I ran up the stairs until I found my dad lying on the floor unconscious.

I looked up to see a fury. Just like I read about in books. I stood there not moving a muscle. I was frozen in fear, when practicing magic I was always confident. But seeing a fury up close and actually in a bad situation scared me.

I tried so hard to concentrate, I took in deep breaths and focused on the heart beat in front of me.

I smiled knowing it was working.

I muttered the spell quickly under my breath.

It started twitching uncontrollably, it's screams were haunting. But I smiled nevertheless. It held its head and pound it repeatedly into a wall then exploded into dust.

I looked down at my dad to see his glasses cracked and his shirt burnt. I shook his body and repeated his name over and over again until he woke up.

"Dad."

I gave him the look and he knew what it meant.

"It's time I left."

He nodded in agreement.

"I'll send you our new address but I'm taking you to the border."

I shook my head the thought of him getting hurt again was too unbearable.

"No I can do this trust me dad."

I hugged and him and told him I loved him.

I packed a few things a picture and some clothes, and the book my mom gave me along with my crescent moon shaped necklace and bracelets.

My dad walked me to the bus stop and handed me a wad of cash.

"Just in case. I love you Jade."

I wanted to run in my dad's arms like when I was little and make this bad dream go away. But I couldn't.

This was real life now.

I got onto the bus and headed towards the back.

I man in a fedora smiled at me as I passed.

I gulped, I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong.

He turned around and sat right next to me, when he smiled this time it was razor sharp teeth. I wanted to scream but I didn't. Right when the bus stopped I got out and ran.

I just kept running and didn't stop. Until I reached another bus stop, I pulled out a few bills and paid the fair hopeful that it took me close to Long Island.

I got out and called for a taxi. Just to be pulled away by the fury. I was at the boiling point my anger was just getting worse.

_"__Comburam in__gehennam__!" (Burn In hell)_

I screamed in Latin, the fury ran around on fire screaming in pain.

I looked up to see two teenage guys staring at me in shock.

"Hi."

The taller one said clearly intimidated.

The other one rolled his eyes and said in annoyed voice.

"Were here to take you to Camp Half- Blood".

I nodded and walked closer.

"If you're lying I'll do the same to you."

I said gesturing to the fury.

The taller one gulped nervously.

But the shorter guy just laughed.

"Okay. Bye the way I'm Nico. This chicken is Leo."

I smiled and motioned for them to lead to way. Instead Nico held his hand out.

I blushed.

His own face flushed as well.

"I-I'm not trying to hold your hand. Shadow travel... Son of Hades."

I smiled and took his outstretched hand. Leo looked at us and whistled.

"Nico got a girlfriend!"

Nico looked like he was about to kill him. Instead I kicked Leo.

"Shut up."

Nico had a small smile on his face but just as fast as it appeared it was gone.

"This may be uncomfortable... Don't let go of my hand or Leo's above all, and if you do..."

I nodded and gulped.

He stepped behind a building and we melted into the shadows.

* * *

**Okay I realized that this chapter was going to be crazy long so I decided to finish her coming to camp in the second chapter. So please review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's POV**

Uncomfortable?

Total understatement.

Nico could have explained the pain and nausea you feel. It felt like my stomach was on a roller-coaster, my hair felt like it was being pulled in different directions, and my skin was being stabbed with a million needles. It felt like this for what seemed like hours.

In a few minutes a bright light blinded us all. I groaned and let go of Nico and Leo's hands. I stumbled and fell onto my knees.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that."

Nico said looking at me tiredly. I glare at him instead of answering.

I get up and look up the hill we were on. It was beautiful, I wanted to stare at it all day.

Till someone pulled me back.

I fell onto the ground.

I glared at Leo. He held his finger over his lips and pointed down the hill. It wasn't a fury. I don't even know what it was. But it was mean and ugly.

I looked down at my matching bracelets to see them glowing. They felt too heavy to even lift my wrist, I tried so hard to separate them from each other but it was too heavy, eventually I gave up and the two moons tapped together.

My bracelets grew into Two duel blades in pure black iron with purple jewel incrusted handles. They felt perfect in my hands.

I smiled, knowing what I had to do. I ran out in front of Leo and stood my ground to the monster. It continued to charge. I let it standing my ground firmly.

I heard Leo and Nico's yells, but I ignored them. I devoted all of my attention to the monster.

I calculated it's distance from me.

Nine Feet.

Eight Feet.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"One"

I whispered.

I jumped up and while in the air forced both swords down onto the monster's shoulder blades.

I steered the monster away from the camp entrance.

It tried throwing me off but I held on.

I took out my swords and climbed to the chest of the monster.

It swatted at me.

I dodged it and plunged my swords into its chest.

I quickly pulled out my swords and fell to the ground. I felt claws scratch my shoulder but I ignored it.

I walked back to Nico and Leo who were staring at me shocked.

"Well... Let's go to camp."

I said breathlessly, taking the lead walking up the hill.

Soon everything felt fuzzy. I turned around and tried to tell them to help me, but it felt like there were cotton balls in my mouth.

Then everything went dark and I crumpled to the ground.

**Nico's POV**

I ran and kneeled beside her.

"Leo, go get some help."

I picked her up gently and took a step up the hill. She wasn't heavy, I was just a little tired from shadow traveling. I kept walking on till I got to the big house.

I put her on a cot and Apollo kids began tending to her.

I sat down heavily and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched.

I looked up to see Percy's annoying face. Not that I don't appreciate him being there for me. It's just he's overly optimistic; it bugs the crap out of me.

"Go to your cabin man. You need to rest."

I nodded and stepped out of the big house and into the blinding sunlight of camp half- blood. I cringed at the light and hid behind the building and shadow traveled into my cabin.

Which was a really stupid idea.

I groaned and fell onto my bed and fell straight into a deep sleep.

_I was standing in my father's throne room in the underworld._

_I sighed I hate when he interfere with my dreams._

_"Sorry to intrude."_

_I shrugged._

_"No matter,what is the meaning of this father?"_

_He smiled grimly._

_"A prophecy and you are foreseen to be involved."_

_I shook my head laughing._

_"Father surely you have made a mistake. They most likely meant Percy, or maybe even Will. But definitely not me. I don't contribute. They say I don't play well with others."_

_My father had a smirk on his face much like mine._

_"Nevertheless Nico, you must prove yourself. Prove to the Gods, better yet son prove to me that we can trust you. Prove to my brother that you are of use, make me proud. Make them realize I am not worthless and neither is my offspring. In the war with the Titans you proved that I can be a better man. Now prove to me you can too."_

_I have never in my life heard my father speak like this. I couldn't refuse him when he is being so... sentimental. _

_"I will honor you father."_

_He nodded._

_I hoped he was going to let me sleep but I was still in the room._

_I sighed._

_"Anything else?"_

_He looked me in the eye his face suddenly inches from mine._

_"Promise me one thing. Don't try to trust your heart, your smarter than that. Percy Jackson's flaw was always putting himself before his friends. No matter what Nico it's a matter of duty and sacrifice."_

_I sighed._

_"You sound like Lord Ares"._

_My father shrugged._

_"You can learn from others in certain cases. But in other's you cannot. Now I shall leave you to rest son."_

With that I was finally in a decent sleep. Till my cabin door slammed open.

"Nico!"

I sighed at Leo's irritating voice.

I shadow traveled behind him.

"Yes."

He jumped up and screamed like a girl.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Wow Leo, I never knew your voice could reach a pitch so high."

He glared at me.

"No one better hear about this. I mean it death breath."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I'm starving."

We walked into the mess hall and sat at our respective tables.

After dinner we went to the Amphitheater for the camp sing along. I was sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. I saw Jade sitting far away as well she had a hoodie pulled up over her head and was looking down.

Now I'm not the type of person to comfort people, but I found my legs already walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"So... I'm guessing you don't like to sing."

She looked up at me her eyes were such a bright blue. They were almost glowing... No they were glowing a color close to neon blue .

I felt my eyes get heavy then everything went dark.

I felt someone smack me hard and woke up.

I held my cheek shocked.

"What the hell was that for?"

She cracked a smile and then looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to stay asleep for five years. Also I-I didn't mean to do that to you. I can't control it yet."

I looked back into her eyes to see they were ice blue and normal looking.

I looked away quickly not letting myself get lost in them.

"So who's your godly parent?"

I asked trying to start a conversation. I didn't like this, it's so unlike me. I don't usually try to talk to people, I'm antisocial. This is weird.

She pulled back her hood and hid her face with her thick black curls.

"Hecate."

I nodded.

Then we were in silence for a few minutes. I started getting irritated.

"Listen I'm not the type to keep a conversation so talk or don't."

I said acting more like myself.

She laughed. She started laughing she had a cute laugh it was high pitched and girly, and it was kind of contagious. Soon I found myself laughing along with her, I haven't laughed this hard since... Well ever.

Soon the singing stopped and people started staring at us. We both started laughing harder.

After we stopped laughing she held out her hand.

"We weren't properly introduced, nor did I get to thank you for carrying me to the big house. My name is Jade Marie Robinson, daughter of Hecate."

I smiled and took her hand.

"The name is Nico Di'Angelo, also known as Death Breath. Son of Hades."

We both smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nico."

I laughed.

"The pleasure is mine entirely."

We both noticed that everyone was leaving the bone fire.

"Well I guess we got carried away."

I smiled and offered to walk her to the cabin. Even though it was in the low light of the camp fire I could see her face flush.

"Sure."

We walked together to her cabin and said goodnight then went out separate ways.

_It's strange for me to have a friend_.

I stopped myself.

_She is __**not**__ my friend._

I thought viciously.

I never had one nor do I need one.

I can get by myself. I've done it for years. Why should that change now? I turned off the light of my cabin and went to bed.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Hope everyone liked it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have had extreme writers block for this chapter so please excuse me if it's horrible. But I hope the last chapter was good. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, since I didn't last chapter.**

**1storywriter- **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks you for reviewing.

**Tazmaster- **That is ironically awesome! ! I wish I could put my own name in a story but it's a god so I can't. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Lunette Tala- **I'm so glad you think so! Thank you do much.

**Juliana Rose- **Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

**You guys are amazing, here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nico's POV**

**2 months later**

I woke up late as usual and missed breakfast. I always miss breakfast so this isn't anything new.

I walk to the arena for sword fighting, Percy was in charge today which isn't a good thing. He always makes us work in pairs, he knows I freaking hate socializing.

And he bans me from shadow travelling. Last time I gave a poor kid a heart attack.

I stood in the back of the arena not listening to Percy. Someone walked in late and everyone's eyes turned towards them.

I looked to see it was Jade.

She had her thick curly hair in a braid down her back. Instead of the traditional Camp Half-Blood shirt it was black with white letters. She was wearing jean shorts and black high tops.

I really didn't think she was the Goth type. Then again I didn't really pay attention to her clothes before today. Now that I think about it she always wears black.

"Oh, Hi. Why don't you... partner up with Nico?"

I growled under my breath, damn Percy.

She walked next to me her face completely red, clearly she was beyond embarrassed.

She didn't even look me in the eye.

I should be happy she's ignoring me completely. Just like I wanted for the two months I've known her, but there's this freaking annoying voice at the back of my head.

It's saying to talk to her.

No, more like screaming for me to talk to her.

But I refuse to have any association with anyone. I don't belong here nor will I ever, I'm an outcast and I always will be.

Finally we were supposed to start.

She looked at me for the first time today and smirked.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?"

She said while tapping her wrists together.

I hated the awesome gift some godly parents give their kids. Like it can blend in, mine's just a big freaking sword.

I unsheathed my sword and circled her. I lunged quickly and with the bottom of my sword used it to swipe her legs off the ground. But she moved quickly and punched me in the face. Then kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground she then put her foot on my chest and smirked.

"Told you, you were going to get your ass whooped."

I couldn't help but smile. I fought it all the way and it came out as a mixture of a grimace and a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and took her foot off my chest.

"You look constipated, stop making that face."

I was shocked and kind of amused.

She's snarky and not so pleasant again, but it's kind of hot.

"What not a morning person?"

I replied.

She smirked.

"What made you guess that death spawn?"

I was a little hurt, but it was still kind of amusing.

"Nothing really. Your just acting like a total bitch, nothing unusual."

I said standing up and brushing myself off.

She tackled me to the ground and held her sword under my neck.

"Say it again, I dare you."

I held my hands up and laughed.

Percy came into view and cleared his throat.

She got off me quickly realizing how it looked.

Her face was red and she looked away embarrassed. Then I realized something, does she like Percy?

Sure it made sense he was better looking, a hero of Olympus. Smart... Okay let's not lie here. But he has every other thing a girls look for.

But for some odd reason I was jealous. No, I was burning with envy, why would she like _him._

She's kind of Goth.

I'm the creepiest kid here.

What in the Taurus is going on!

I shook the thought of way, it doesn't matter.

She's nothing to me.

"Sorry."

He shrugged.

"Just don't kill the guy."

With that he walked away.

She looked at me her face still flaming.

"I-I'm sorry."

I got up and shrugged.

"Well you're a hell of a fighter. You're lucky I'm banned to shadow travel, or you'd be the one on the floor."

She smirked.

"Is that so?"

I got in her face.

"You bet it is Robinson."

I said looking down at her smirking.

I hated that she looked really pretty smirking.

Her ice blue eyes playful sparkle, her curly black hair always a mess even when it is in a braid. Her pretty pink full lips.

I took a step back and left the arena.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a girl._

I walked back into my cabin and slammed the door.

It's not that I don't like her.

It's just that, I don't want to trust her.

**Jade's POV**

He's completely infuriating.

I try to get close to him.

I try to get to know the real Nico Di'Angelo.

But he is the most stubborn annoying person, I've ever met.

Sure I'm stubborn, and snarky, and almost impossible.

But it's still freaking irritating.

I like Nico, a lot.

He's my only real friend in this camp besides my siblings and some Athena kids.

I'm the biggest nerd ever and Ares kids love to torture me for it.

I ran after him and opened the door of his cabin.

"Get out. What will people think if they saw you in here."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Really Nico? You wish. I came to talk to you."

"What would there be to talk about?"

I felt my hands shake in anger. It always happens when I'm about to lose control.

"Nico. You know what I'm talking about."

He shrugged.

"Want the truth?"

I nodded.

"I don't want anything to do with you!"

I felt tears build in my eyes. But I wouldn't cry in front of him.

The walls in his cabin started shaking.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine."

I said my voice thick with tears.

I walked out of the cabin and slammed the door.

The tears started falling down my face.

I ran back to my cabin and into my room.

I wasn't going to cry, I devoted all of my time into studying. Nico is a distraction I need to practice my powers.

I need to make my mother proud.

**Nico's POV**

**A month later**

I felt horrible.

I shouldn't have said that. But there's no taking it back, I was an asshole. I don't blame her for never forgiving me.

I thought having her out of my life would solve all the problems. But it made everything worse for both of us. Usual when people saw us together they'd leave her alone. Now they're pushing her over the edge causing her to start exploding with rage and her powers go crazy.

The Ares kids do it for a good laugh.

It kills me to see her in panic. Knowing she can't stop what she is, she may be the most powerful demi-god we have seen in years.

All the cabin counselors were to met up in the big house. Chiron came in twenty minutes later and Lou kept making people's things levitate till Clarisse smacked her hand and glared at her.

"We have a problem with a camper."

Chiron stated, then started going into detail about what was going on.

I was barely listing till he said Jade's name.

"She may be a danger to this camp."

Lou and I both stood up furious.

"Excuse me?"

Lou screeched.

"WHAT!"

I yelled.

"She isn't the problem. These dumbass kids of Ares are pushing her to her limit. She is still trying and struggling to learn her powers. Just give her a chance."

Clarisse gave me a death glare. Which was pretty funny since I'm the freaking son of Hades. I gave her one cold glare and even she couldn't stand it.

"Fine, I'll talk to them!"

Chiron nods.

"One more incident and I have no choice but to ban her from Camp Half- Blood."

We nodded and left the big house.

Jade was sitting there her head in her hands.

Two guys were throwing rocks at her again.

I stepped in front of her and crossed my arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing."

They dropped their rocks and slowly backed away.

"Please don't take us to the underworld again."

I smirked.

"Maybe I will..."

They both paled.

"W-We won't mess with her just don't drop us in the river sticks."

_Wow I threaten people too much._

I shrugged.

"I'm feeling generous, now get out of my sight."

I sat down next to her. She looked at me her blue eyes glowing again.

I looked away kind of scared.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at her, then her lips were on mine.

I stiffened not knowing what to do.

I closed my eyes and moved my lips against hers.

It felt right.

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled away.

She looked at me fearfully.

"I-I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and let go of her face.

"I'm sorry. I was an asshole. I-I was just so afraid to... But when they said you might be banned from Camp Half-Blood. I knew I couldn't stay here without you. Every day I saw you lose control killed me. I know you didn't mean to do it but..."

She silenced me with another kiss.

"Shut-up Nico!"

I smiled.

"Sure thing."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her again.

I heard cat calling and people clapping.

We separated to see Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Piper.

I blushed and we both got up.

"Well uh..."

She just laughed and took my hand.

She kissed me cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Trust me Nico..."

* * *

**So the first three chapter were just the introductory chapters. Now it's going to start getting interesting. So review and tell me what you think?**

**-True Goddess**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I've been taking ages to update this story. I've been completely busy with school coming back, and writing my other stories. So I apologize. **

**But I want to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Tazmaster- ** Awe I'm glad you think that. Hope you like this chapter.

**Lunette Tala- **I'm glad you think so, thank you.

**Juliana Rose- **:)

**Thank you all for reviewing here's the next chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's POV**

**One month later**

It all started as a strange dream.

_I was falling, just falling farther and farther down. In the dream I just kept falling into this dark abyss. I finally came to an end I was standing in the burning remains of Camp Half-Blood. _

_I smiled and stared into the eyes of the campers. Making them do what I wanted them to do, reaching into their bodies and taking all their will away. _

_Everything I've been afraid to do, I was doing._

_**This is what you're destined to become Jade.**_

A voice purred in my mind.

_**You will be the downfall of the Gods. Minor Gods aren't appreciated, even your mother is left in the dark. It's our reign to rule.**_

I woke up abruptly sweat beading my forehead.

I was breathing hard looking at the luminescent glow of my cabin. I read the bright green letters that write themselves on my walls. I read the spells and they slowly calm my racing heart.

I smile and sink back into my pillow.

I wait for one of the better spells to come and read it to give myself pleasant dreams.

I then fall asleep peacefully with the thoughts of my boyfriend.

I wake up to the sun hitting my face. I groan and get out of bed quickly getting dressed and putting my bracelets back onto my wrist.

Lou leads Michael and I to breakfast after cabin inspection . Which we actually passed for the first time. Since Mike finally turned his rat/bird back into its original form. Which turned out to be a frog.

He's only ten years old, and he always hold the poor thing in his pocket.

We pile food on and sit at our table.

Lou and I both sigh as he takes out the frog.

"Mike honey, put it away."

Lou says sweetly.

He pouts and puts the frog back in his pocket.

As they day lead on I kept looking for Nico and failing to find him. I frowned and asked Percy.

"Hey Percy have you seen Nico?"

I asked blushing.

He smiled.

"He's visiting his dad in the underworld."

I nodded.

"Okay."

I walked to the volleyball court to see my half brother chasing his frog.

I sigh and run after him.

Once were in the woods I lose him.

"Mike? Michael!"

I hear him scream and sprint towards him.

A woman is holding the frog up taunting him, lifting it up and down.

He takes a step back and then throws the frog.

"Go get it Michael."

He runs just as the ground opens up.

I run and wrap my arms around his body before he falls into the whole.

"Michael!"

He smiles sheepishly.

I put him down and look at the woman.

_**Jade.**_

She purrs into my mind.

I look at her confused.

The ground then starts opening up all around us.

I hold Michael close to me.

_Stop!_

She smiles at me.

_**What's the fun in that Jade?**_

I try not to shudder at the way she speaks to my mind.

The cracks start coming closer to us.

_Please stop this! _

She smiles evilly.

_**Well dear, cooperate with me. All you have to do is as I say when I say it. Then I won't kill your little brother. Or your dear ghost king. Tell anyone and I'll end them, permanently.**_

I glared at her and nodded.

Soon everything disappeared and the cracks were gone.

"Come on Mike. I'll find you another frog."

He nods and follows me out of the woods.

**Hade's POV**

Nico has just left and I run my fingers threw my hair. Can't believe how stressed one man can make me. I'm trying to prevent a prophecy from being fulfilled but he already has fallen in love with the problem.

"Hades."

I look to see my dear old friend Hecate.

"Hecate, you look ravishing as usual."

She rolls her eyes and looks at me gravely.

"It has begun my friend. Shee has already addressed my daughter."

I clench my jaw and grind my teeth together.

"It's all my fault, I brought the boy here."

She sighs herself, looking drained.

"It's been decided Hades. This is the inevitable, I am to lose my child."

She had tears filling her eyes.

"I love all of my children, but she proved the most to me. She has the most promise of them all. Jade is powerful, and perfect in every way."

I smirk.

"You're choosing a favorite Hecate."

She snaps her head in my direction.

"Your favorite child was Bianca no?"

I bow my head embarrassed.

"Nevertheless Hecate, we need to keep our children away from each other. I do not want to see my son's heartbroken over some stupid girl, who can't bare the loss of one boy."

Hecate stares at me her green eyes glowing in rage.

"He is my _**son**_. That is her _**brother, **_she is not heartless like you Hades. She is my _**daughter**_ there for not stupid. Do not talk about my children that way, or you'll regret it _**forever**_."

I nodded knowing I had crossed a boundary.

"At least tell me the prophecy."

He huffs angrily.

"Only because my daughter is involved, I will tell you."

She closes her eyes and swipes her hands in the air. The words slowly form in front of my face.

_Three demigods hold the key,_

_To another prophecy,_

_Only two will return that night,_

_Their body will burn in fire's light._

Hecate opens her eyes in fear.

"One will die on that night Hades. Either my child or yours I'm not sure, but we must do everything in our power to protect our children."

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. ( Please read or this chapter will not make any sense to you)**

**I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. Also if you haven't seen Chapter four I changed the mystery man to a mystery woman cause it fit way better. **

**So sorry if you don't really get the sudden change but I had to change that part for this chapter to make sense. Any confusion just PM me.**

**So I first want to thank the people who reviewed. **

**Actually just kidding the person who reviewed.**

**Lunette Tala- **Thanks for being the only reviewer for the chapter. Hope you like this chapter.

**So thank you here is chapter 5**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jade's POV**

I have this guilt hanging over my head. If anything happens, if this god makes me do anything. It would be all my fault, not only am I being extremely selfish and only providing Nico and my siblings protection. I'm causing all the problems, though they haven't started yet.

"Jade. I'm right here."

Nico says waving his hand in front of my face.

I smile and push his hand away.

"I'm sorry a lot has been on my mind lately."

He looks at me waiting for me to continue. But I can't look into those brown eyes knowing I would only be lying to him.

"Jade, you can tell me anything."

He says scooting closer towards me on the bench we were sitting on. I sigh and let him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"It's nothing really, just this stupid spell I've been working on."

I say not meeting his concerned eyes.

He shakes his head trying to press even further.

"Don't lie to me Jade, I know that's not it. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, just whenever you feel like talking about it I'll be here."

He says smiling.

I smile back even though in the inside I want to cry.

I kiss his cheek and stand up.

I look at my watch and sigh.

"Got to go, you know I could only practice that spell at sundown."

He nods and removes his arm from my shoulder.

"I know, just be back before capture the flag starts."

I nod turning around to leave.

Till he pulls me back and kisses my lips. I was shocked at first but I soon found myself melting into Nico's arms.

"I got go."

I say after we separate for air.

He nods smirking slightly.

"You know you don't want to."

I roll my eyes and shove him.

"Watch it Di'Angelo, Were not on the same team."

He smirks again.

"I know, just don't cry when I whip your butt."

I laugh and walk away.

The deeper I got into the woods, the more the smile disappeared from my face.

"Eris."

I say addressing the goddess.

She turns around and gives me a smile.

"Jade dear, aren't you looking wonderful."

I roll my eyes.

"Get to the point."

She barks out a cruel laugh and the next thing I know her hands are around my throat.

"Don't you disrespect me girl. Don't you disrespect me at all, you're in my control now not your own. And you best behave."

I nod holding my tongue from a snarky come back.

"Now the hunters of Artemis are coming tomorrow. There is someone with them someone valuable. She just resigned and is going to stay at camp half-blood. Her name is Teresa daughter of Thantos. We need her Jade, befriend her."

I nod.

"Is that all Eris?"

She shakes her head.

"No, we need Hanna."

I look at her shocked by her sudden decision.

"My best friend... She's blind."

I say hoping to outsmart her.

She may be a daughter of Hypnos. But she has the gift of not only seeing into the future but just like her father she can trap people in a dream like state forever. She can confuse them with what's real and what's a reality.

It's terrifying but amazing.

"I know she's blind."

She says rolling his eyes.

"But she is a key to my plan. Just bring her to me tomorrow night."

I open my mouth trying to reason but she grabs my throat again.

"Don't say a word. Now leave before I _**make **_you."

I nod and turn around walking back to my cabin to prepare for capture the flag.

I was nervous throughout the game so they just told me to defend the flag.

"Hello Jade."

I look behind me to see Nico.

"Hi!"

I say skipping over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

I grab his arm and pin it on his back.

"Lou there's three others in the bushes set in on fire!"

I yell.

She smiles as they all run from their cover.

Nico curses in Greek at his teammates.

"Let me go please?"

He asks.

I shake my head.

"Fine, let's do it the hard way."

He shadow travels and I smile. Using my powers I spot his body and Lou helps me by moving a tree out of the way with her powers.

He screams and falls to the ground.

"Dammit Jade! That hurts."

I blow him a kiss and stand by our flag.

Just to see half of his team coming towards us.

"Lou?"  
I ask.

She nods.

We take each other's hands and make a force field blocking their entry. The all run into it and jump back from the electric shock.

"How much longer?"

Lou asks desperately.

I forget she can't hold things as long as me.

"It's alright just let me handle this."

She lets go of my hand and the pounding weight of the campers hit me. I gasp realizing Lou was taking that for me.

I clench my jaw as the stab their swords at it. Nico yells for them to stop but it's too late everything goes dark.

_**Soon Jade, soon we'll start. Soon everything will be as planned. Remember Jade once you've helped me everything will be as you wish. Whatever you say I will grant it.**_

I open my eyes and feel a dull ache in the back of my head. I look at my surroundings to see I'm in the infirmary.

"Nico?"

I ask.

Feeling a hand in mine.

He looks down at me smiling.

"Yea?"  
I smile and sit up.

I groan at the ache in my head.

"Did we win?"  
I ask spotting Lou.

She nods.

"Everyone was distracted by you since you totally let hell unleash. It was so strange like some dark magic was literally coming out of you. Then Nico came to the rescue and picked you up, I motioned for our teammates to run on our side and we won."

I smiled and smirked at Nico.

He just rolls his eyes.

"You would be excited about that."

I smile and get up off the bed.

I walk out of the big house to see the stupid demon twins.

Ryan and Rachel.

Both children of Ares.

Ryan's dark red curly hair was gelled and his brown eyes holding a mischievous look in them he smiled evilly flashing his braces.

His sister Rachel with the same dark red hair and green eyes. Held a bucket and smiled at me

He picked up a water balloon and threw it at me. I was hit with a black liquid falling down my clothes.

I glared at them feeling my eyes start to glow.

"ENOUGH!"

Nico yells stepping in front of me.

Rachel just smirks.

"Come at me death breath."

She yells at him.

I take another step but he holds me back.

"I'm not letting you leave this camp! Damn it Jade calm down!"

He screams at me.

_**LISTEN TO THE BOY YOUR BLOWING OUR PLANS! STOP.**_

I stumbled hearing Eris scream in my head. I trip and fall to the ground the balloons falling down on me.

I get up tears running down my face.

"DEMON!"

Rachel starts yelling. For a brief second I could see the sincere look on Ryan's face but it changes back to taunting.

Then I lose control.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a little busy. But I want to thank the people who reviewed.**

**Kairi6045****- **Why thank you, glad you think I caught Nico right. It's something I hoped I wasn't messing up in. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunette Tala-** Thanks again for reviewing, glad you like the chap.

**Anyway I'm again sorry I haven't updated, hope you like this chapter review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jade's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache in my head. It felt like cotton balls were in my mouth and the rest of my body shoulders down was numb.

I felt something dribble off the edge of my mouth wiped away with something soft.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Nico feeding me.

"Hey."

He says smiling. He helps me up and kisses my forehead.

"Nico wha happe.."

I say, my tongue felt like it was swollen.

"Well... you kind of made a bunch of killer wasps and you had an allergic reaction."

I groaned and looked down at my body and saw a bunch of welts rising.

"It's not that bad."

I glare at him instead of moving. It's too painful.

"Found it!"

I heard Lou shout.

Nico stood up and gave her space.

Her green eyes glowed and soon I regained feeling in my legs and arms.

"Thanks Lou."

I said finally able to speak again.

I got up and took a fast shower.

Nico takes my hand and leads me into the woods.

"What's going on?"

I ask confused.

His face is angry and his eyes were turning black.

"There is someone sabotaging the camp. It was while you were out for a few days. Ryan and Rachel haven't been acting themselves lastly and even worse there was an attack at camp."

I look at him shocked. I noticed a new injury on his arm.

She promised his safety.

I grabbed his arm.

"Nico."

I looked at his face and saw a few more. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"I'm fine Jade, it's just. We found out it's Eris, and she has demi gods helping."

I gulped afraid what he was implying.

"I think it's Ryan."

I nod.

"Possibly. But I don't want to talk about this Nico."

I say taking his hand.

"Can we not think about an oncoming war, and possibly the doom of Camp Half-Blood, or that I might be banned forever. I just want to be a girl hanging out with her boyfriend."

He smiles cupping my face in his hands.

"I want that just as much, but there's a lot going on Jade, and if we don't talk about this now..."

I cut him off with a kiss.

He returns it tangling his hands in my hair. I put my hand on the back of his neck pulling me closer.

He wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me even closer to him.

We separate from a loud bang.

We jump apart from each other both of our faces red in embarrassment.

A girl comes out of the smoke in black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said Death is never the end. I realized the hunters must have came so this must be Teresa, apparently Eris miss calculated.

She has cinnamon colored skin black curly hair and gold eyes.

I felt drawn to her literally like my soul wanted to leave my body.

"I uh... didn't mean to interrupt."

She says in a musical voice.

Nico nods and looks at her strangely his eyes widening.

"Daughter of Thantos aren't you... Teresa? I thought you died! I knew you were a hunter but..."

She smiles and Nico leaves my side and gives her a hug

"It's been far too long."

She says smiling brightly at Nico.

I smile, though I'm more than jealous. He's _my _Nico, and they have this amazing and magical past together.

He's dark and creepy, and she's scary as hell.

There perfect for each other.

"Nico.. you two catch up I'll see you later."

I decided to visit Hanna and help her out.

I knock on the door of her cabin. She comes out her pale blonde hair in a pony tail and her whitish gray eyes looking off in the distance. She buts her glasses on her face and takes her walking stick that Michael made for her.

"Mike made you another?"

I ask the daughter of Hypnos. She blushes nodding.

"Yes he did."

She said in that pretty dreamy voice.

After visiting the forge just so she could swoon over Micheal's voice. We make it back towards her cabin. Both of us arm and arm so she doesn't run into a tree.

"I don't know Jade... It's just I've been having these dreams. That you take control of me... You use my powers."  
I shake my head tears falling down my face, how could I have forgotten what she can see.

"That's not going to happen, I promise."

She pats my arm and puts an unruly piece of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"I think I can find my way back to my cabin."

She says with a yawn. I start yawning in response.

"Okay, if you say so."

After dinner I decided to go back to the woods, and brought some food for Nico.

But he seemed a little busy...

With Teresa's lips on his.

I dropped the food onto the ground. Not being able to hold it any longer with the heartbreak right in front of me. I felt tears build in my eyes.

"How could you?"

I ask before turning around and walking away.

"Jade... It isn't what it looks like!"

He says running towards me.

I keep walking tears falling down my face and start running back to my cabin.

"JADE!"

He shadow travels in front of me and wraps his hands around my wrists.

"Listen to me."

I shake my head.

"I hate you! Get away from me! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish I never met you!"

He let go of me his face full of pain.

"Fine go! I-I NEVER LOVED YOU!"

It felt like a blow to my chest.

I staggered back tears falling down.

"I should have known."

I say wiping the tears away.

"Wait Jade! I didn't mean it."

I turned back towards him feeling my eyes glowing.

"Don't! Don't lie to me, you meant every word."

"JADE PLEASE!"

He screams, but I closed my eyes letting my powers take control and appeared in my room.

"ERIS!"

I screamed summoning her into my cabin.

She comes in an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm ready to serve you, truly serve you Lady Eris."

She smiled.

I felt tears fall down my face and put my head in my hands.

She patted my back squatting down to my level.

"I told you he would only break your heart darling. Now don't cry over him, I'll make sure that pain goes away, permanently."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jade's POV**

**A week later**

_All your pain will go away Jade. No more fighting to be good for Nico, it'll help you embrace the darkness. You're supposed to be dark Jade, he held you back from your true self. Drink it, and all of the hurt will go away. Nico will be a memory._

I looked at the vial on my nightstand. My point of no return, the choice that will affect everything.

Stay fighting trying to control my dark magic. Or let loose and let it guide me into becoming my true self and rising to my great potential.

"He was just a distraction."

I tell myself lifting the vial.

Part of me still loved Nico and my heart was breaking.

No it was already broken, breaking upon itself and making the pain only worse.

A tear slid down my face and I wiped it away.

His words still echoed in my head. When he yelled he never loved me, maybe he didn't. Maybe he just felt sorry for me.

I opened the vial and drank.

I gagged and dropped it.

I clawed at my chest this cold sensation rising up my body.

I shivered and cried at this cold/hot pain. Soon the coldness subsided I stood up taller and walked to the bathroom to splash warm water on my face.

I gasped at my reflection.

The ice blue eyes were mine but nothing else was. My unruly curly hair was in perfect princess curls and I was wearing heavy black makeup making my eyes looked like they were glowing.

I looked in my hair to see a dark blue streak. I was also wearing a dark blue halter top and a very short black mini skirt. Along with fishnets and the only familiar thing, my combat boots.

I didn't like it.

But soon that feeling was melting away. Who cared if I didn't look myself, only Nico cared about that.

I opened the door and stepped out of my cabin.

"Were have you been?"

Lou asks and looks at me shocked.

"What the hell are you wearing? What happened to your hair?"

I gave her a harsh laugh and pushed past her. I walked to the beach and Nico did a double take.

Teresa was walking with him reassuring that everything was okay between us.

"Jade…what happened."

I laughed at him and actually liked the cold sound coming from my throat.

"I'm being who I really am. There was no point being good for you."

I looked off behind him to see Ryan making his way towards me. I sinister smile on his face, he lifted his wrist and showed me a tattoo. I looked down and saw another on my own arm. A black apple that under it said bite me.

I smiled and pushed past Nico.

"This isn't you."

He said grabbing my arm. He flinched when our skin made contact.

I ripped my arm from his hold and looked back at him.

"What do you want from me Nico? Be good, you know how hard it is to control it. I need to unleash this power I've been holding. Besides why does it matter to you! You broke my heart; there is nothing left for us."

I said with the smallest hint of pain in my voice. But it was soon iced away with a cold angry feeling.

"Jade… Please I didn't…"

I raised my hand literally cutting him off.

"Waist your breathe on someone who actually cares."

I looked towards Ryan and nodded.

"I've got some business to take care of, Take care death breath."

I said blowing a kiss and walking towards him.

"About time you joined me Jade."

He said touching my arm.

I smacked his hand away and laughed.

"About time _you_ joined _me_. Let's get out of this boring place, and have some fun."

I say smiling feeling my blue eyes starting to glow.

He smiled wide.

"Let's."  
**Nico's POV**

I don't know what happened yesterday.

I was just talking to Teresa at the time I'll admit I liked her a lot. But I thought she died well that's what Thantos told me a few years ago. But I wasn't going to keep looking for someone who didn't exist.

I was overwhelmed seeing her again. But hanging out with her I realized we were too much alike. Too cold, too much death.

There was no balance.

The next thing I knew she was assaulting my face. I pushed her away just for her to pull me back. I tried but she had an iron grip on my shirt.

Then I heard the plate clatter.

I was so mad by what she said, how she wished she never met me. She knew how much she meant to me, she was my world. I loved Jade more than I loved myself and I just wanted her to feel the same pain as me, so I said I never loved her, and now I regret it.

Now seeing her so dark and so cold. She's not like herself anymore, ever since Mike lost his frog…

"Oh No!"

Why haven't I thought of it before. Eris blackmailed Jade, making sure she had no choice but to betray us.

"Are you even listening?"

Teresa asked annoyed.

I shake my head and look at the border of camp.

"Come on the Camps on fire!"

I ran up to the border of the camp to just see a black curl, and a wall of fire.

**Jade's POV**

**Three Months Later**

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"  
I yell over the wind on the back of the motorcycle Ryan and I "borrowed" after we set camp on fire a few months ago.

"Nope… I'm going along with it."

He yelled back at me.

I rolled my eyes and used my powers making driving easier for him.

"Thanks hot stuff."  
I roll my eyes.

"Never call me that again."

He just laughed and made a sharp turn. I clung to him afraid of falling off.

"I knew you liked me."  
He teased.

I rolled my eyes and made him stop.

"Come on it's a five star hotel, we need to cause a little Chaos wherever we go."

I say smiling.

Ryan gets off the bike and holds his hand out to me.

"Would you give me the honor and let me help you destroy this hotel."  
I laugh.

"Of course."

We walk in hand in hand and let hell break loose.

I open my hands as wide as I can and clap and smile satisfied as every window in the hotel breaks.

People duck and scream I just smile and walk in the middle of the lobby. I take a baseball bat Ryan hands me and smash everything off the front desk.

"I'm going to call the police!"  
The clerk screams at me.

I smile and cock my head to the side making snakes slither up her arms and legs.

I smile as she screams and cries begging for it to stop.

"Jade?"

Ryan says in fear seeing water rising up to our waists.

I roll my eyes.

"It's an allusion; it's the mist I'm playing around with it."

I take his hand making sure the mist won't affect him anymore.

"Oh."

I laugh and pull him through the hotel both of us causing our mayhem.

We get back to camp half blood on the motorcycle.

I get off and see he hasn't removed his butt of the bike.

"Aren't you coming?"  
I ask confused.

He shakes his head.

"Got to run a little errand for Eris. But don't miss me too much babe."

He says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and wave before heading back into camp.

"I know you started the fire!"

Clarisse says coming towards me.

I blow a bubble with my gum bored.

"What are you going to do Claire?"

I ask knowing I struck a nerve.

"Let me show you."  
I look at her fist and reach into her body making her turn around.

"I didn't start that fire."

I say.

She looks into my eyes fearfully then nods, her face blank.

"Why was I here?"

I shrug twisting my hair around my finger.

"Something about wedgies?"  
She nods smiling.

"That's right."

She walks past me and yells for a kid.

I smile and walk back to my cabin to see the Nico shaking his head.

I walk over to him annoyed.

"Stop watching from the shadows baby."

I say trailing my finger down his arm. I smile seeing the effect I had on him.

"I know you miss me."

I whisper in her ear.

He shivers and pushes me away from him.

"No… I don't miss this you. I miss _**my **_Jade, not you."

I sigh and use the mist so he sees the old me.

"But I'm right here."

He smiles and touches my face; soon his face falls and shoves me hard.

"Too bad you can't fake your old warmth. I loved you Jade, what happened?"

I sigh and walk back to my cabin.

"Nothing happened to me Nico… Just you."

**Teresa's POV**

"It's done master, just as I promised. Jade has finally joined us, the distraction is gone."  
Eris smiles at me.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Teresa."

I smile.

"Now my mother Eris, you promised you'd free her."  
She smiles and nods.

"Of course Teresa, here."

She snaps her fingers and my mother appears safe.

I run to her and hug her.

"Teresa?"

I nod tears running down my face.

"I told you, I'd save you."  
Eris yawns loudly.

"This is a bore Teresa, but this isn't over yet. I know you love Nico, he's all you ever wanted Teresa."

I snapped my head towards her.

"What do you mean?"

She smiles.

"I can make him love you Teresa."

I shake my head.

"It wouldn't be real."

She shrugs.

"Does it really matter? Fake love, real love, it's all an illusion. Listen Teresa, you've never been appreciated because your father was too embarrassed to admit your existence. You're a disgrace, but I can make sure you will be honored. You can rule this mortal world by my side. You can have whatever your heart desires."  
I look at her and smile at what she's suggesting.

"Don't do it Teresa, you don't need this."

I look at my mom.

"Do you promise my mother's protection?"  
Eris nods smiling.

"I'll do it."

She smiles delighted and brands me with the same cold feeling as before.

I look down at my tattoo.

"I'm back Eris."

I say smiling and enjoying that cold feeling again.

"Now what is it you need me to do?"

* * *

**Eventful chapter, I made Jade go a little dark. Just for a little. Anyway review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**


End file.
